1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and, more particularly, to a connector for crimping a conductor to a structural member.
2. Prior Art
Compression connectors are generally well known in the art. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,164 which describes a compression ground connector for connecting one or more taps from a single connector to an installation requiring grounding. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,423 which shows a grounding connector capable of being clamped to a tapered metallic flange of an I-beam.